User blog:Monstermaster13/MKX: Hessian.
Name: Hessian Horseman. Real Name: N/A. Voice Actor: Christopher Walken. Race: Human/Ghost Resides: Sleepy Hollow. Alignment: Evil. Bio: An undead Hessian soldier with a love for violence and gore, he has set his sights on the outerrealm. Costume 1: His black and grey armoured outfit and black and red cape. Costume 2: A spiked up version of his armoured outfit. Special moves: *Slice and Dice: Hessian does a series of sword attacks. *Bloodlust Combo: Hessian performs a combination of offensive strikes and roars, as blood fills the floor. *Beserk Mode: He roars and goes into a berserker-like mode, which makes his attacks stronger - in this state he strikes the opponent numerous times in a burst of strength and aggression. *Out of the Shadows: He slinks into the darkness and blends in with the shadows, before performing a series of stealth strike attacks. X-Ray move: The Hessian Skull-Snapper. Hessian pulls out his sword and uses it to slit the opponent's throat, snapping the opponent's neck and knocking their head off. Fatalities: * Fatal Kiss: Hessian leans in closer to his opponent and opens his mouth, sinking his sharp teeth into them - this is a biting kiss attack that weakens the opponent until they fall dead. He roars ferociously and drops the opponent on the ground before licking the blood off their faces. *Hessian Beserker Finale: Hessian slashes at his opponent with his sword, each time he does - blood spurts out and the opponent loses a body part, until finally he reaches their neck and slowly slices their head off and roars as blood spurts out like a blood geyser. Once the opponent is dismembered, he roars and laps the blood up like how a vampire bat does. Friendship finisher: *Horsing Around: Hessian pets Daredevil and Daredevil neighs happily, Hessian then takes his head off and uses it like a soccer ball. Babality: Baby Hessian picks up a stuffed toy horse and plays with it, he then drinks from a baby bottle containing human blood. Battle intro: The tree of the dead appears in the middle of the arena and the roots open up, as a series of ferocious roars are heard as a black stallion (Daredevil) gallops out from out of the tree - the Hessian roars and snarls as he swings his sword in the air. He jumps off Daredevil's back and lets out a fierce battle cry. Outro: Hessian roars ferociously as he holds up the body of his opponents before draining them off of their blood and turning them into a Hessian-ized version of themselves with sharp teeth and aquamarine eyes. Winning pose: The Hessian lets out a loud ferocious roar as he twirls his sword around, he then turns to the camera and snarls bearing his sharpened teeth at them. The opponent he defeated for that round is dragged through the tree of the dead and taken to the otherrealm where Staten awaits. Stage: Hessian's battle stage is a graveyard with some woodlands thrown in, there is an opening where the tree of the dead appears. Theme: His theme is the theme from the 1999 film Sleepy Hollow given a slightly heavy metal upgrade. Category:Blog posts